The present invention relates to multiple emulsions and a method for preparing same, especially with respect to multiple emulsions useful as a transportable and combustible fuel.
In the field of emulsions, there are numerous disclosures related to two-phase emulsions, that is, water-in-oil (W/O) emulsions and oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions. Multiple emulsions, that is emulsions having more than two phases, are discussed in connection with various fields in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,561, 5,438,041 and 4,254,105, and in connection with fuels in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,877.
The specific composition of emulsions is very important in the fuel industry, and numerous characteristics, additives and the like affect the stability of the emulsion, and therefore its usefulness as a transportable and combustible fuel. Further, depending upon the oil or hydrocarbon used in the emulsion, various contaminants may be present, and additives to counteract such contaminants may affect the stability of the emulsion.
The need remains for a stable multiple emulsion which can be formed using reduced amounts of expensive components such as surfactant and other additives.
Furthermore, the need remains for a multiple emulsion wherein the corrosive nature of metals such as vanadium and the like which may typically be contained in the oil phase are effectively and economically counteracted, without disrupting stability of the emulsion.
In light of the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a stable multiple emulsion which is formed using minimal amounts of surfactant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stable multiple emulsion which includes additives for counteracting the corrosive nature of metals contained in the oil phase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple emulsion which is readily transported and combusted as a useful and desirable fuel product.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.